


Leash

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [48]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: “Please, Bruce,please,” Clark tugs on the Blue Kryptonite laced leather belts that keep his arms tied and legs to the bed.“Please what?” Bruce clenches his hole a little, licks his lips, and pulls on the leash tied to the collar on Clark’s neck.





	Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поводок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920556) by [fandom_Metropolis_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018), [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani)



“Please, Bruce,  _please_ ,” Clark tugs on the Blue Kryptonite laced leather belts that keep his arms tied and legs to the bed.

“Please what?” Bruce clenches his hole a little, licks his lips, and pulls on the leash tied to the collar on Clark’s neck.

Clark feels his cock is going to fall off. “Please,  _fuck_ —” he draws in a sharp breath and the curse sounds more like a strangled mesh of letters but Bruce heard it clearly. Bruce is smirking from above him, legs spread, cock dripping, and skin shining with sweat, like he’s not sitting on his cock. “Please,” be pants out. “Please, fuck yourself on me, please, Bruce, please  _move_ ,”

Bruce absolutely loves Clark’s desperation. Beads of sweat slowly drops from his forehead, down to his temples, to the sheets below him. Clark looks absolutely roughed up with the flush of his skin and his struggle to get out of the leather binds.

“A little louder,” Bruce pulls on the leash again. “I can’t hear you,” he reaches back and presses his fingers to rim of his stretched asshole, rubbing lightly, and making Clark groan when he feels the fingers brush over his balls.

“Please!” Clark bursts out. He can hear his own frantic heartbeat as he pulls on the belts. “Let me fuck you, please! I’ll do anything, anything you want, just—”

“See, was that so hard?” Bruce leans in toward Clark’s face and kisses corner of his lips and starts moving his hips, slamming down as hard as he can to satiate his own hunger. All he wants is to hear those magical, filthy words from Clark’s beautiful mouth.  


End file.
